Past and Present
by Darkholme
Summary: Chapter 16 is up! Mystique and Kurt go on a mission together to find a mysterious agent who is impersonating Mystique. What happens when they find out that the impersonator is Mystique's daughter?
1. Past

Author's note: This story is the same as it was before I just editted it a little. Enjoy!

**P.S. This story was inspired by events in the "Mystique" comic book series.**

Chapter 1

16 years ago

"You know about the old Shafer mansion, I heard there is some strange blue woman who lives in there." says a bartender wiping a glass with a towel.

"No way," the other man says.

"He is right." A young man says across the bar who overheard the conversation. "I worked there as their gardener. The blue woman is Conrad Shafer's wife and their little girl is blue, too."

"Come on, that doesn't make any since. There is no such thing as blue people. Besides we see Shafer's wife all the time in the paper."

"She can change forms, I've seen her do it." said the young man.

"Change forms?"

"Well, that will explain why you never see little Adela Shafer in the newspaper. But, why haven't the other workers there say anything about these blue people?" asked the bartender.

"Because Shafer is paying them off, but I quit because I hated lying to people." He stood up. "There are mutants in this town and should get rid of them!" He announced to everyone throwing his glass on the ground in passion. "Freaks should not belong in this world and we should depose them from the earth!"

"Yeah!" everyone in the bar agreed.

Mystique lay next to her husband Conrad in their huge luxurious bed. They cuddled up under their satin sheet. The clock had just stroke midnight and everything was still. Until they were rudely awaken by a loud cry that came from the other side of the room.

"Liebe, wake up your son's awake." Mystique said to her husband.

"Huh?" Conrad asked with his eyes still closed.

"Kurt's awake, it's your turn."

"Aw, again" He moans. Conrad teleported to over to Kurt's crib, Kurt was crying reaching out for him.

"Ich bin hier, Kurtie, ich bin hier "He said in German comforting Kurt and picking him out of his crib. He checked his diaper and it was empty, but something did smell peculiar. He sniffed the air.

"Raven," She didn't respond. "Raven!" He called louder.

"What?" She answered.

"Do you smell that?"

"It's probably Kurt's diaper."

"Nein… it smells like…smoke."

As soon as he said that the smoke detectors went off and Kurt began to cry again.

"Oh, God Adela's still asleep. What if she…"

"I'll go get her." He teleport over to Mystique in the bed and gently hands her two week-old Kurt.

"You take Kurt and get out of here. I'll save Adela and we'll meet in the woods behind the mansion."

"But…" He hushed her.

"Don't worry; I'm sure our daughter is fine. You worry about getting to safety." He kissed her on the forehead and ported away.

She managed to quit Kurt down and she grabbed his diaper bag and the photo album. She morphed into a more normal version of herself wearing a cloak. She escaped through a window, but to her surprise she saw a mob of villagers with pitchforks and torches.

They chased her into the woods. Mystique pumped her legs faster and faster as Kurt's cries grew louder and louder until everything just stopped. Mystique looked behind her and saw all the villagers' pitchforks raise into the air. She looked up a saw a man standing in a metal sphere. All the pitchforks turn on them and they ran away. The sphere lowered in front of her and she saw the man's face through his helmet.

"Magneto?" She whispered to herself. He lent out a hand and Mystique took it. She enters the sphere with Kurt and flies away.

**Please Review!**


	2. Present

Chapter 2

Present

Mystique sits down on a sofa gazing at the fire before her, thinking about the disaster of a reunion that took place a while ago in Egypt. Watching Kurt and Rogue walk away from her made her feel a feeling she had long since forgotten, sadness. Someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"I made you some tea." Irene said sitting down next to her.

"Thank you." She said taking the tea from her hands.

"It's good to have you back. How did you get out of Egypt?"

"I turned into a pilot and flew back to the U.S." She paused. "Did you know that was going to happen?" Mystique asked taking a sip of her tea.

"What, Raven?" Irene questioned.

"What took place in Egypt, about how Apocalypse was released and the near destruction of humankind."

"Yes, I knew. That is why I warned you about Apocalypse, how you and Rogue would be in danger. I envision this before I even met you."

"Then why didn't you warn me or…"

"You know I cannot tell you all my visions. Something's are just meant to be."

Mystique sighed and looked away. If she had gotten more info about what was going to happen Kurt and Rogue wouldn't hate her as much as they do now. She had to accept this was fate and there was nothing she could do.

"I know what happened between you and your children. You must be upset seeing them just leave you like you were not important." Irene said sipping her tea.

"What do you mean?" Mystique chuckled like there wasn't a problem.

"You can't trick me in believing like you're not hurt by what they said."

"Maybe a little, but I deserved it. I'm not exactly mother of the year." She tried to make light of what happen, but Irene could see right through her act.

"You still have a chance. Well, maybe not with Rogue you would have to give her some time, but Kurt…"

"What about Kurt? Kurt hates as much as Rogue does." Mystique interrupted.

"He doesn't hate you, maybe dislike, but not hate. He is confused. He doesn't know to love you his biological mother or hate you his enemy. You can still get him back."

Mystique didn't respond for a while. She wanted him back since she lost him, but seeing him after all these years and how happy and content he is she didn't want to jeopardize it. She didn't want to disappoint him time after time because of who she was now, the leader of his enemies. Deep down inside she wanted him still to be the son she once had. "How do I get him back?" Mystique asked.

"Talk to him, tell about his past, tell him about family he never met. Tell him the truth." Irene said.

"But what if the truth is something he doesn't want to hear? What if I hurt him even more?"

"Tell him the truth it's the only way to get him back."

Later

A crow flies over the Brotherhood house. Fred is in the kitchen making a sandwich. Toad is by the trashcan, eating flies. Lance is in the living room watching T.V. All of a saddened Mystique burst into the door.

"I'm baack!" She announced. The boys quickly assembled in a line in front of her.

"Mystique you're alive? I thought Rogue…"Fred covered Toad mouth.

"Have you come back to kick Pietro out?" Lance asked.

"Ah, yes Pietro my replacement, where is that low down traitor anyway?"

"With Magneto, spending quality time." Fred said jokingly.

_Magneto gets his children back, but I can't. _Mystique thought.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but I came to pick up some things I left behind." She head up the stairs. "I should hope everything is still intact."

She enters her room to see a huge portrait of Pietro on the wall above the bed. She went to her walks over to her old closet which is now full of Pietro's clothes. She steps over his piles of clothes to the far end of the closet. She pulls off the wallpaper to reveal a safe made out of adamantamin. She unlocks it. There are two photo albums and a cash box inside; she takes out the dark purple one marked _Shaffer Familie_

**Next Chapter: Mystique confronts Kurt.**

**Action takes place in chapter 4**


	3. Reunion

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Mystique finally confronts Kurt**

Chapter 3

Professor Xavier and Storm sit in his office viewing the World News.

"The Mutant Menace" can be seen all over the world," said the announcer. "2 months ago, a giant mutant took down the whole police force in Canada." They show a clip of a muscular mutant is shown pulling down a street lamp a swinging it at the police. "Another mutant girl set a entire street aflame, 3 months ago, in France." They showed a clip of a brunette girl bursting into flames. "Most recently in Berlin yesterday, a blue female set the House of Dermatology department on fire. The same mutant has been claimed to cause the 3 other explosions of the same branch in London, Rome, and in Stockholm, Sweden, murdering 60 workers in all." She is seen here escaping through a window." They showed a blue mutant with bright red hair exiting through a window.

Professor Xavier quickly turned off the T.V.

"Mystique."

Later

The sun slowly descends from the sky over Bayville a raven flies down onto Kurt's balcony with a book tied up with string in its claws. Kurt returns to his room after a long flight from Germany. He spent a month visiting his parents as he always does during summer vacation. He falls out on his bed and tries to close his eyes, and then annoying squawks outside his glass door rudely awakens him. Kurt teleports outside on his balcony to shoo it away the bird, the bird flies away leaving a photo album labeled Shaffer Familie.

"Hello, Kurt." A voice says behind him.

Kurt turned around. He jumps and nearly drops the book off the balcony. "Mm…Mm…Mystique? Vhat are you doing here!" He said angrily.

"Sh!" She lured him into the room. "I'm ready to tell you about your past."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

Mystique nodded.

Kurt ports to the door and locks it. He ports back over to his bed and sits with the book on his lap. "Go ahead."

Mystique nervously sits next to him. She flips to the first page, which showed a cut out of an article in German.

"Son of Baroness Shaffer Marries a Commoner Beauty." Mystique translated.

"You know German?" Kurt asked.

"My first language," Mystique responded. "This is your grandmother." Mystique pointed old frail woman sitting in a wheelchair next to the couple. She looked sick and weak as if you could knock her over with a stick. "This is me and your father. He was a teleportor, too."

Mystique was in a more normal form of herself. Kurt studied the normal looking man who was his father; he looked at all of the similar features he inherited. Kurt looked just like him expect for the blue traits and yellow eyes from his mother. He looked for his name in the article and discovered that his name was Conrad II.

Mystique flipped a couple more pages to a picture of a little girl. She looked about 2-years-old in the picture with light blue skin and yellow eyes with green pupils. She had dark purple hair like Kurt's.

"Who is she?" Kurt asked.

"This is our eldest child Adela, Adela Marta Shaffer, she was named in honor your grandmother who past 6 weeks after we got poor woman never got to meet her first grandchild, which was okay because I don't think she would have liked having a mutant for a grandchild anyway"

"Vhere are they, now?" Kurt questioned. _I had a_ _whole other family I never knew about, but why was Mystique with Magneto and why did she abandon me._ Kurt thought. "Vhy aren't you and me still vith them?"

Mystique was disturbed by his question. She ignored him and got up from the bed.

Kurt continued with his question. "Did you divorce him and leave them? Did he leave you?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Did they die?" Kurt finally asked. Mystique said nothing. "Answer me, Mystique!"

"I don't know." Mystique bowed her head in shame.

"How don't you know, they are your family?"

"There… there was a fire. When you were only 2 weeks-old, a mob of villagers set our mansion on fire because one of the workers told everyone that Mißbildungs were living there. Your father decided the best way to escape was to split up. I was to take you to safety and he was going to save Adela. We were to meet up in the woods behind the mansion. I escaped with you and that photo album, but I didn't know the mob surrounded the mansion and the chased me. Luckily Magneto came to the rescue, you know the story after that."

"So did they escape?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. All I remember is seeing the mansion collapsed."

All of a sudden, a roaring sound of helicopters flew down by the Xavier Mansion. Everyone looks out his or her windows. A helicopter flies by Kurt's balcony.

"Enemy combat Mystique come out with your hands up in you neutral form!"

**Mißbildungs- freaks**

**Finally we get to the action in the next chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Taken

**This chapter was inspired by the Mystique Comics **

Chapter 4

"Kurt, get out of here now!" Mystique commanded.

"No!" Kurt objected.

"Go!"

A squad of agents, with the label DHS, burst through Kurt's glass door. Kurt teleported under his bed scared by the by the men's guns.

"Raven Darkholme, the President of the United States has provided us with written legal authority to execute you where you stand!" stated an agent.

"Ah hell!"

12 lasers were pointed at her.

"Is this about those songs I downloaded off the Internet?" She asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! On the behalf of the Department of Homeland Security, I am placing you under arrest." Said one of the agents. "Don't even think about changing forms, Mystique, it's useless."

"Oh, but this isn't my true form sir…" Mystique slowly morphs into a little blonde hair little girl. "…This is." She says in a small voice. Mystique (in the little girl form) gives a cute pout.

"Don't just stand there shoot her!"

"Don't shoot me mister I'm just a little 9-year-old girl who can pretend to be a grown-up."

"She's lying her file says she is old, real old."

"How rude?" Mystique says in her real voice kicking an agent in his crouch. She jumped on an agent's back. "The weird about my power is that I can change form, but I can't change my weight." The agent falls backwards. She punches another agent in the face and kicks another one in back of the head.

Kurt watches the men fall from under his bed.

"Kill her!" the commander demanded.

"Yeah, kill her." Mystique morphed into an agent.

"Which one is ours?" asked one of the agents looking at the two identical agents in front of him.

"Shoot them both, the armor will protect the real one, but the armor the shape shifter's wearing is part of her body." said the commander.

They shot them both. One agent collapse on the floor and the other agent was still standing.

"Wrong guess! Your agent collapsed due to the pain of the blow." The agent still standing eyes glowed a fierce yellow. "I, on the other hand, moved all my organs to my lower extremities." The agent turned in to Mystique. She back flipped off the balcony and landed in the water below. The agents continue to follow her.

Kurt ports out from under his bed to the balcony to watch.

Mystique turns into a mermaid and swims as fast as she could, but she was far too injured from her little stunt so she decides to hide on the shore until she begins to heal.

_Got to hide, got to hide from Papa. _She thinks to herself remembering a long ago memory. She eventually passes out from the pain and camouflages in with the sand. Kurt watches from above as she is captured and is lifted into the helicopter.

"Mutter," Kurt whispers to his self.

"Kurt, open the door!" Professor X's voice commanded outside the room.

Logan slices through the door.

"What happened here?" Logan says referring to the mess left behind after the battle in his room.

"Mystique… she's in danger." Kurt tells them.

**In the next chapter we find out why Mystique is arrested.**


	5. Impersonator

Chapter 5

**Midnight Inside Homeland Security Aircraft**

Mystique regains consciousness and finds herself shackled down in a chair. She morphed to make her arms thin so she could slip through, but it didn't work. The shackles locked on to her thin arms.

"Nice try Mystique, the shackles can conform to any shape you take." said a man walking towards her.

"Great." She said sarcastically. "Where am I?"

"You're inside the military new flying fortress about 20,000 feet in the air." The man said. "I am Victor Paulze, Special Magistrate for Homo Superior Crimes against Humanity."

"I knew a Victor once, he ruin my life, are you going to do the same?"Mystique asked slumped in the chair.

"I just might, seeing that I am your judge, jury, and hopefully you executioner." He said with an evil grin.

"For what crimes?" She flashes back to when she destroyed the X-Men mansion, kidnapping Wanda out of the asylum, and forcing Rogue into releasing Apocalypse. "I haven't done anything illegal."

"As if you don't know. You have blown up buildings, stole important data, and murdered innocent men and women."

"That's a lie! I may not be a saint, but I've never killed anyone who wasn't threatening to do the same to mutants."

"We have hours of surveillance footage of you doing the certain things you claim you never did just 5 weeks ago."

"There are many shapeshifers in the world besides just me. How can you be sure that isn't someone else impersonating me, pulling jobs and framing me for them! It could be any shape shifter, illusionist, or master of disguise in that surveillance tape!"

"The person on the tape looks like you, goes by the same codename, is a specialist in martial arts and languages like yourself, and is affiliated with AID."

"I haven't been affiliated with Austria Intelligence Division for 35 years! You have the wrong person!"

"Please Ms. Darkholme; there is no doubt that you have been an advocate in these past crimes." Victor said. "And now you must pay." He signals the agents to surround her. "Fire away boys!"

As soon as he gave the go ahead Magneto breaks through the door. "That's enough! Step away from her!"

Mystique looks amazed to see that Magneto coming to her rescue after she had attempted to kill him.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" commanded an agent.

"The iron in your blood grows heavy. Sleep." Magneto lifts his hand and all the men fall to the ground. Magneto heads to the controls and releases Mystique from the shackles.

"Magneto? I thought you…" Mystique stammered.

"Quiet. Follow me." He leads her outside to the edge of the fortress.

Mystique looked down and stood back nervous. "What? You save so you could have the pleasure of killing me yourself?"

"Relax Mystique; I'm not trying to kill you." Magneto presses a button on his wrist and a jet pulls up next to the fortress.

"Wow, they have valet parking up here." She joked.

"Save your nervous wisecracks, and get inside." He nudged her toward the door.

Mystique enters. "Why did you rescue me?"

"Sit down; if you harm me in any way, I will eject you from this jet." Magneto told her.

"Harm you? You sound like you are afraid of me. You can't be Magneto."

"Nor do I have his power; I just simply weaken their minds for a short period of time." He took off the helmet.

"Xavier!"

"It's Professor to you, Mystique. You will show me respect because I am your last chance of staying alive. Now take you seat, class is about to begin.

**In the next chapter Professor X gives Mystique an ultimatum she can't refuse.**


	6. Ultimatum

Chapter 6

Mystique walked slowly out of the X-Jet. _They finally got me._ She thought. She looked around to find Kurt waiting below.

"We will talk in the morning and Kurt will show you to your cell." The Professor said hurrying Mystique along.

"Cell?"

Kurt was exhausted. He was too worried to sleep. He waited below all night until they came back. "Come on Mystique, you'll be sleeping downstairs." He yawned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mystique entered her cell. There were padded walls and the ground was padded too. She saw a camera in every corner of the room. "Wait Kurt…" Kurt closed the door and locked it.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I hate it here!" She fell to the padded ground. Suddenly a flow of cold air came out of the vents. She looked up at the camera across the room.

"I abhor you Xavier, or should I say _Professor_." She mocked. "I absolutely detest you!" She stuck up her middle finger and flicked off the camera.

The next morning

Mystique was awakened by the sound of the door being open.

"Rise and shine, Mystique, the Professor wants to see you." Said a voice.

Mystique slowly opened her eyes to see Wolverine in front of her with a set of handcuffs. He lifted her to her feet and put handcuffs around her wrists.

"Are these really necessary?" Mystique asked.

"Yep, you've got a bad rep in the X-Men Mansion walls. Actually you got a bad rep period, that's why you're in trouble now, isn't it?" Wolverine asked walking her to the elevator.

"Look, I was framed. Besides why do any of you care if I'm killed anyway?"

"I don't, but the blue boy does. That's the only reason why Professor X rescued you and is giving you second chance. If it was up to me you would put to death by now."

"Gee, that's a nice thing to say."

They enter the elevator.

"Do you know why Xavier, the Professor, wants to see me?" Mystique asked.

"Don't know, but you'll find in a sec." They exit the elevator. And make a left through Professor Xavier's office doors.

"Welcome Mystique, I should hope that you had a good sleep last night." The Professor said sarcastically.

"Yes, especially when you turn on the air conditioner." Mystique looked over at the couch, Kurt and some Native American teenager sitting there.

"Mystique I'd like to introduce you to Forge, he has invented a scrambler so the Department of Homeland Security cannot track you down."

"Hi, I'm Forge, I'm a good friend of your son." Forge offered a hand, and Mystique just stared at him in disgust. "Right… I'll just…" He placed an earpiece in her ear.

"All right, what's the catch?" she asked Xavier immmediately.

"The catch is that I am sending you to Austria so you can track down the mysterious shape shifter who is impersonating you. I feel the will be the next place she will strike."

"So you know I'm innocent." Mystique asked questioning.

"I knew it couldn't be you because the first crime took place in Sweden 5 weeks ago and 5 weeks ago we were dead." He said referring to Apocalypse when he murdered them to use them as the four horsemen. "I want you to capture her and bring her back to the mansion. Then I will recruit her so she will be out of trouble."

"Look Xavier you will not use me as some pawn in your scheme to recruit more mutants for your little crime stopping school for mutants! No way! Forget it!" Mystique was headed for the door but Wolverine blocked her.

"If you don't, you can always be executed by the Homeland Security." The Professor said picking up the phone.

Mystique turned around. "Fine, but what do I get out of it?"

"You get to keep that device in your ear."

"Okay." Mystique said reluctantly.

"Good and Kurt will be joining you on your mission."

"Kurt!"

"Me!" Kurt said jumping up from his seat.

"Kurt you will be keeping an eye on Mystique. If she steps out of line you will report back to me."

"Oh, so you use my own son against me as a nark."

"Not a nark Mystique, an informer." Professor X said. "You both leave tomorrow morning."

**Now the adventure begins. **


	7. Quest

Chapter 7

Mystique and Kurt sit on a commercial flight next to each other, both of them in more normal forms of themselves. Kurt sits as close to the window as possible avoiding any eye contact with Mystique. Mystique sits on the far side of her sit not looking up from her book by her favorite writer Oscar Wilde. She had been on the same page for an hour, because she was becoming aggravated by all the noise in the background. There was an annoying little kid behind her screaming; woman who was hacking up something beside her and a man snoring in front of her with his seat back so far that it crushed her legs.

"I thought the Professor was rich, why did we get stuck in coach?" Mystique complained.

"Well, our funds have been low since we had to rebuild the mansion." Kurt said referring to when Mystique destroyed the mansion not too long ago. He turned back around to starred out the window and let out a sigh.

Mystique said nothing and went back to pretending that she was reading the book.

The little kid behind her was jumping up and down screaming for more soda. _Oh, I wish I could have brought my guns with me. Damn Xavier and his rule of no lethal weapons! _She thought.

She looked over at Kurt again and saw how depress he was. It was understandable seeing that he was trapped with arch enemy mother for the rest of his summer vacation. She still didn't know why he wanted her alive in the first place; it's not like she cared that much about him. Well she used to, but that was so long ago, back when he couldn't fend for himself or even support his own head. He is older now he didn't need her; he had his own set of parents to worry about him. She still had a little of a motherly instinct towards him. After all she is his mother, but he was no longer her son, not anymore. Even though the thought hurts, it was something she accepted 16 years ago.

Mystique was interrupted in her thoughts by another loud snore by the man in front of her. She kicked the chair so hard that it flew back to the upright position. The man remained asleep.

Later in Vienna Austria

"You're lucky we didn't get kicked off the plane for what you did to that little kid." Kurt argued getting off the plane.

"Hey, it got him shut-up didn't it?" Mystique replied.

"I bet he is going to have nightmares for years."

"Hallo, Frau Darkholme and Herr Wagner, I been sent by Professor Xavier to escort you to the hotel you will be staying in." said a tall sandy-blonde haired man. "My name is Johann, Johann Stein." He kisses Mystique's hand.

Mystique snatches her hand back. "Whatever, let's get out of here. I couldn't get any sleep on that flight." Mystique said handing Johann her luggage.

"I see he sent you to baby-sit her. Her past of being an assassin and a terrorist, she needs one." He said to Kurt.

"I prefer the term Freedom Fighter." Mystique told him.

They head to the car in the parking lot. Kurt sat in the back and Mystique sat up front. Mystique immediately turned into her true form. "I hate being in a disguise for that long."

Johann sat in the driver's seat. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a gun.

"I finally got you where I wanted you." He said.

"I should have known this was some trap by Xavier."

"Xavier has nothing to do with this. Xavier did ask me to usher you to the hotel, but the award for your arrest is too high to pass up. Now, $850,000 is all mine."

Mystique punched him in the face she kicked him outside the still open door. "I'm worth at least a million!" She picked up his gun. "Good, I needed one of these. Xavier took all of mine before I left." She checked if it had any bullets. "It's empty, what was he trying to do scare me?" She laughed. "Do you know him, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "I never met him."

"We got to get out of here before they find his unconscious body." She steals the keys and drives off.

At the hotel

"Room 101, room 101… Ah here it is!" Mystique opens the door. The room was nice and spacious, but there was one major problem there was only one bed.

"You're sleeping on the floor." Mystique said straight away.

"Vhat! That's not fair!"

"I am your mother and I'm older so you should show me respect." She tossed her luggage on the bed. "Besides, I called it first."

"Whatever you selfish, evil…" Kurt mumbled under his breath. He pulled out a laptop out of his suitcase given to him from Professor Xavier.

"What's that for? You're not one of those kids who play computer games all day and chat on _Myspace _are you?" Mystique asked lying down on the bed.

"Nein, this is for something else." He placed in on the dresser across the room and turned it on. "Professor Xavier has located the House of Dermatology labs in Salzburg, Austria. He feels this will be her next target." He shows her the faculty.

"Who?" Mystique asked.

"The mutant that is impersonating you,"

"How does he even know for sure that she is in Austria?"

"He tracked down a Raven Darkholme purchasing a ticket 5 days ago."

"She took my name, too! Ah, I hate that stupid wannabe! She's causing all this trouble and is using my name, my alias, and even my old agency! How could she have found all that out?"

"I don't know. We'll find out when we catch her."

"If we catch her, if she is anything like me it will be hard to do." Mystique said more to her self rather than to Kurt. "Gut gute Nacht, Kurt." She threw some pillows and a blanket on the floor for him.

"Guten nacht," He said angrily and rolled his eyes.

**How does the impersonator know so much about Mystique? We will find that out later. Mystique and Kurt continue their search in Salzburg. **

**REVIEW! **


	8. New weapons

Chapter 8

The clock stroke 2:00 a.m. and Mystique lied restlessly in her bed.

Dream

Mystique runs down stairs in search of the loud cries of her son. The sound was coming from Magneto's lab. She sees a blue object on the table.

She was disgusted by what Magneto had done to her small son. He gave Kurt pointed ears, deformed fingers and toes, a tail, and his soft blue skin was turned into fur.

"Monster, what have you done to him?" Mystique pushed Magneto out the way. She wrapped Kurt in a blanket and ran.

"Get back here!"

Mystique ignores him and continues to run, rushing down hundreds of stairs into the forest. She feels her heart pounding in her chest and the pain in her legs as she keeps running. Suddenly, she hears snarls coming from behind. She looks back to see three of Magneto's attack wolves. She held Kurt tightly to her chest and tries to sprint across the bridge in front of her. A wolf runs in front of her and another one tries to snatch Kurt. She lifts him above her head so he would out of reach then a wolf jumps up and knocks Kurt out of her hands.

"No!"

End of dream

Mystique snaps out of dream. She looks across the room to see Kurt lying on the floor with his tail pacing back and forth. She gets out of the bed and pulls off a blanket. She walks over to him and kneels by his side. She covers his shivering body with the blanket. She petted his fuzzy cheek like she used to do so long ago. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I failed you so many times. But, I won't this time," She kissed his forehead. "I promise you that." She imagined him as a baby again all snuggled up in her arm, in a blissful slumber with no worries or cares.

Kurt started to stir and Mystique backed away. Even though he probably won't remember what she said in the morning, it made her feel at peace by finally apologizing. She at last could get a good night sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day they packed up again and took a train to Salzburg. They rented a motel room for the night. Kurt took out the laptop again with the information about the House of Dermatology's lab.

"The database should be in corridor 2, that where she should attack."

"Alright," Mystique morphed into her true form wearing a tight red leather outfit with matching red boots. She took out two guns and strapped them around her waist. "I'm ready to go."

"Where did you get those?" Kurt asked.

"From the security guards at the hotel before we left. Usually I pack something bigger than these, but they'll do."

"Professor X said no lethal weapons."

"I won't kill anyone; I'll just leave them crippled." Kurt took away the guns. "What does he expect me to do for protection, negotiate?"

"No, Forge sent me several gadgets." Kurt dug his bag again. He pulled out a small briefcase. He opened it and took out a bobby pin.

"A bobby pin? What am I supposed to do with that? Pick locks?"

"I don't remember." He pressed the small button on it. An electrical charge is released from it and blows up the chair across the room. "That's cool."

"I'm not paying for that." Mystique said and crossed her arms.

"Oh yea, and there is this." He pulled out a makeup compact. "I remember this one, it supposed to download data." He hands it to Mystique and takes out another gadget.

"A PDA?"

"No, it's a gun that triggers an electrical charge that is armed with an organic-tissue sensor. Non-lethal. This one is mine."

"I still don't know why Xavier wants us to infiltrate the facility tonight. The impersonator could have already attacked." Mystique said.

"At least we could find out why she is destroying the buildings and killing the scientists."

"We? Oh, no you are staying right here in the motel."

"Professor said I was to watch you. Forge reworked my image inducer so I can shape shift, too. Besides we would get to spend some quality time."

"Don't play that 'quality time' card; it's not going to work. You are staying here and that's final!"

Later outside the lab

"I can't believe I let you come." Mystique said.

**I needed to add a little bit of drama before the action. That's why the genre is Drama/Action Adventure Next chapter Encounter Please Review!**


	9. Encounter

**AUTHOR NOTE: The first part of the chapter is the events of Mystique's impersonator and the second part is Kurt and Mystique then the third part is Mystique and the fake Mystique. So you don't get confused. It's just easier to write it this way.**

Chapter 9

House of Dermatology Laboratories

Mystique's impersonator attempts to get past the gate in disguised of an agent, but the guards had a shape shifter tracking device.

"Don't move Mystique!" The guard says in German.

They take her to a cell room. "I'll give you each a kiss as your favorite movie star if you let me go…" said Mystique's impersonator."Nein? Fine we'll do it the hard way." She did a spin kick and knocked them all out. She steals their guns. "Danke, I needed these."

All of a sudden, the alarms go off. She takes off running throw the maze of halls in search of the lab room where the guinea pigs were. She stops and looks through the window. "Oh mein Gott!" There she sees about 50 mutants lying on cots.

"Got you!"An agent puts her in a chokehold. "You're not going anywhere."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mystique morphed into an agent. Kurt pushed some buttons on his image inducer and changed into an agent too.

"Let's go!"

Kurt and Mystique seek past the security guards and enter the building.

"Come on it's this way." Kurt whispered.

"Wait…" Mystique grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "…through there?"

They entered the agents' dining room.

"Professor said this was the least resistance path."

"If you didn't notice we or the only one wearing goggles." Mystique said.

An agent approached them. "Hold on there! Where did you get the Remington?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked in German.

The agent pulled out Mystique's gun from her pocket. Kurt glared at her.

"There is no packing in the mess hall. You know better than that. And why are you wearing your goggles? Take those off I want to see who you are!" The man said in German.

"This is who I am!" Kurt head butts him and the man falls to the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Mystique whispered to Kurt.

"Traurig," Kurt apologized. A crowd of agents rushed them.

"Less talk, more fight." Mystique poked a man in his eyes and kicked a man in the head.

Kurt punched a man in the face then picked up a tray and started hitting agents with it.

Kurt took out his PDA and pressed the button. An electric shock shot through each agents and they all collapsed.

"Wundervoll!" Kurt said.

"Let's get out of here before you cause any more trouble." They run out of the mess hall. "I hope that's not how Xavier taught you to fight. No wonder why you're always the first one to get knocked out."

"Hey! At least I got us out of trouble."

They continue to wander through the halls.

"Kurt, do you know how to get there from here?" Mystique asked.

"Kind of,"

"Can you port there?" Kurt put his hand on her shoulder and teleported.

They saw a young blue woman down the hall.

"Kurt, stay on watch, I'm going to get my stunt double." Mystique, still in disguise as an agent, dashed down the hall and put the fake Mystique in a chokehold.

"Got you! You're not going anywhere."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The fake Mystique stepped on the agent's foot so hard that he let go. The fake Mystique climbed the wall and attempted to kick the man in the face, but the man grabbed her leg and threw her on the ground.

"Stay away from me you gene trash!" She kicked the agent in the crotch and jumped up off the ground.

The agent seemed unaffected by the blow. He rammed the impersonator in the face.

"I'm not gene trash." The agent's eyes glowed yellow. "Actually we are very much alike." He cornered her. "Almost the same person." She pulled out a gun and he pulled out a bobby pin. He presses the button and zapped her with an electric charge.

The agent turns into Mystique and she peers down upon her look-alike. _I really don't see the resemblance. _She thought. The impersonator's royal blue skin turned a sky blue and her long red hair turned into short strands of dark purple. Her face seemed familiar somehow.

Mystique gasped, "Adela?"

Kurt turned off his image inducer. "Mystique, we got to get out of here!" He sees the blue woman unconscious on the ground. "Is that her? She doesn't look anything like you, well kind of..."

"She is a shape-shifter like me. We have got her out of here!" Mystique picks her up and Kurt teleports out of there.

**The impersonator turned out to be Mystique's daughter. I bet you didn't see that coming, well you probably did. Whatever.**

**Traurig****: Sorry (according to babel fish)**

**Wundervoll: Wonderful**


	10. Adela

**Thanks to all my reviewers **

**elfofdeath****: LUV YA!**

**rogue-scholar07****; Thanks a bunch!**

**Dark Wolf Girl16****: You Rock!**

**fireinu****: Thank you my first reviewer!**

Chapter 10

_**16 years ago**_

"Nein, Adela, you need more agility." Mystique told her five-year-old daughter. Mystique taught Adela martial arts since she could walk. Since Mystique lived in constant fear of Adela's safety, she felt it was a necessary for her to learn how to fight if she was ever to go off on her own.

"It's hard, Mami!" Adela whined becoming frustrated trying to do a back flip off the wall. She could back flips easily on the ground, but off the wall was a different story.

"Fine, take a break." Adela took out her water a sat against the wall. Mystique sat next to her.

"Let me tell you a story. The place, Berlin, the year, well that's not important, anyway, when I was an agent I went on a mission to obtain a deadly man-made bacterium. When I snuck in to the facility where the bacterium was, 20 men with guns surrounded me. They took away my weapons and put me in hand cuffs."

"What did you do Mami?" Adela asked.

"Well, they didn't know I was a shape-shifter, so I eased my way out the handcuffs and punched two of the guards in the jaw and they fell to the ground." Mystique gets up off the floor." I kicked three guys in the head." She demonstrated the kicks. "I picked a man and threw him across the room knocking out five more guys. I jumped into the air and knocked out three more men. The other seven tried to shot me, but I grabbed one of them to block the bullets with his body."

"You killed him?" Adela asked sadly.

"Nein, Schatz, he had a protective vest on, I'm sure he was all right" Mystique lied. "Back to the story, I dropped to the ground and tripped three more men. The last three had their guns fixated on me, I ran and did a back flip off the wall…" Mystique demonstrated the flip.

"Wimmern!"

"And kicked them in their heads." Mystique finished.

"That is so…" Adela was interrupted by cry coming from the stroller. Week-old Kurt woke up from his nap.

"Mami, I want to be an agent just like you when I grow up. I want to go on adventures in different countries and take down a bunch of guards, too!" Adela said practicing her kicks.

Mystique went over to Kurt and picked him up gently. "You're going to need more years training and experience to get to my level. How about you keep working on that stunt I taught you while I feed your bruderlien."

_**Present**_

Kurt and Mystique arrive back to the motel. Mystique lays Adela's unconscious body on her bed. Mystique kneels by the bed and pets her head.

"Ve got her; Ve can go home, now." Kurt celebrated. "I am going to call the Professor!" Kurt picked up the phone.

"No, Kurt, wait!"

Kurt paused. "Vhat is it?"

Mystique bowed head ashamed. "I can't do it." Mystique said in a mere whisper.

"Vhat do you mean you 'you can't do it'!"

"I can't go through with this; I won't turn her over to Xavier."

"I knew it; I knew you would do this! I knew you would just back out at the last minute!" Kurt yelled. "Man, I could be at the mansion spending the last few veeks of summer with my friends or my girlfriend, but I stuck here vith you! Now, you tell me that you don't vant to finish the job! You know I can tell the Professor and he vill send Department of Homeland Security after you, you vould be an open target!"

"Yes, I know and I don't care."

"You don't care? You vere never villing to risk your life for anyone, vhat makes her so special?"

"She's… she's my daughter, Kurt."

Kurt was stunned for a second, but then thought of the possibility that she could be lying to him again. "Just because she is blue doesn't make her…"

"She is my daughter, the one I showed you in the photo album, this is Adela my only biological daughter." Mystique said looking up at Kurt who was growing more frustrated. "Kurt you can go ahead and tell Xavier that I'm quitting this mission. But, I am not going to lose another child to him. I couldn't survive that." Mystique turns her attention back to Adela.

Kurt is amazed by how much she revealed about herself in those few sentences. He looks at the phone in his hands, so much power in such a little device.

_For as I known Mystique she never showed this much concern towards Rogue or me. She never risk her life for us, she only caused us problems. _He thought, and then he looked back at Mystique petting motionless Adela's short blue hair. _Maybe this was my sister, the child Mystique thought had died, and I couldn't betray her simply because she wanted her daughter back. Why shouldn't I she betrayed me so many times._ He became aggravated over his mixed emotions and dropped the phone. "Arg!" He shouted.

He turned on his image inducer and opened the door.

Mystique got up off the ground. "Where are you going?"

"Away…I just…I'm going for a walk." Kurt slammed the door.

The clamor caused Adela to stir. She slowly opened her emerald golden eyes. She looked around seeing a white ceiling and white walls. "Wo bin ich?"

Mystique turned around quickly.

"Mami?"

**Okay so that kind explains why Adela impersonated Mystique. In the next chapter we find out why Adela is blowing up buildings and who Kurt meets when he is out.**

**Wo bin ich: Where am I?**

**I hope you like this chap. If you do review! Ha that rhymes.**


	11. why?

**Events in the story are inspired by Mystique Comics.**

Chapter 11

Kurt walked aimlessly down the streets of small town in Salzburg. He was trying to shake the feeling of being let down by Mystique again. Maybe that was his sister, but he couldn't prove it, just because she looked somewhat like the girl in the picture didn't make her his sister, she was a shapeshifer after all. _Gott, I need to get this off my mind. _Kurt thought while passing by a pub. Since it wasn't illegal in this country for him to drink so he went in.

He saw men smoking, playing cards, and two men fighting by the pool table on the outside of the bar.

"Hey handsome you want a good time?" asked a prostitute who came up from behind him. She caressed his shoulder.

"No, thank you." He said brushing off her hand and walked quickly over to the bar. He sat down next to a man who was chugging down a glass of a clear beverage. He had black hair with a diagonal line of silver. He was pretty tall with a medium build.

"You want another glass?" asked the bartender.

"No, Johann, just leave the bottle." said the man. The bartender slid a bottle of Vodka to him.

"What can I get you boy, a soda or water?"

Kurt thought for a minute. "Uh… what he's having."

"Are you sure?" the bartender questioned.

Kurt nodded.

"All right, one glass of pure Vodka coming up," The bartender slides him a glass.

Kurt examined the glass of vodka closely. Kurt sniffed and winced from the potent smell. Finally he gained the courage to take s sip. He put the glass to his lips and took a swallow. He immediately spat it out back in his glass. "Ugh,"

The man next to him chuckled. "First time isn't it?" The man faced him and for some reason his face seemed so familiar like Kurt had seen him somewhere before.

"Ja," Kurt admitted.

"I guess Vodka is a required taste. Why are you drinking, alcohol only good for is forgetting memories and dulling pain." The man asked with a deep German voice.

"That's vhat I'm trying to do." Kurt attempting another sip and forced it down his throat.

"What kind of problems do you have? Did you fail a test or lose your cell phone privileges?" He joked.

"Nein, actually I'm having family problems."

"Family problems?" He asked. "Is that all? I wish I had a family to go home to," He stopped and took another swig from the bottle, "But they are all gone now."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?" Kurt asked.

"Years ago, I lost my wife and newborn son to a fire, and all I had left of my family was mein kleines Mädchen. Mein kleiner Engel . When she was older she… she ran away from home. It's been three years … and I haven't seen her since." He guzzled down the bottle of vodka again. "I have been coming here almost every day since she left. Trying to dull my pain and forget some bittersweet memories."

"I'm sorry to hear that, and here I was complaining about my mother."

He took a pen and his checkbook out of his coat pocket. "I have to go and because I like you kid, your drink is on me that way you can spend your money on something age appropriate." He wrote out a check and left it on the table.

Kurt watched the man leave. He looked back to study the check and notice it had the name _Conrad Shaffer_ scribbled on the bottom line.

"Could it be?" Kurt asked himself and ran outside. "Wartezeit!" He shouted, but he was too late. The smell of brimstone lingered in the air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile

"Mami, is it really you? I thought you died." Mystique hugged her daughter for the first time in sixteen years.

She petted her now short dark purple hair. "You don't know how much I much I missed you Adelie." She sighed.

"How did I get here? Did you come to rescue me after that agent knocked me out?"

"Actually… that was me." Mystique looked away for a second.

"You … that was you, what did you do that for? I was so close to completing my mission."

"What mission?"

"Well, I have been agent with AID for three years and I was sent on a mission to retrieve a shape-shifter tracking device. It was in the hands of a company called the House of Dermatology."

"Why would they need a shape-shifter tracking device?" Mystique asked.

"That was my exact question and I found out why when I infiltrated one of their facilities in Berlin." Adela paused. "Do you know what embryonic stem cells are?"

"Ja, they are unspecialized cells that you can turn into just about any kind of cell, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Then you know that the best ones occur naturally in embryos and to harvest an embryonic stem cell you have to essentially obliterate the embryo."

"Ja, I know, I know," Mystique was growing very frustrated with her child.

"You know how the House of Dermatology is able to make all those miracle cures, practically curing everything across the board? They can do that because they fuse human eggs with the cells of shape-shifters they take in with the tracking device. Not only that, but I also found out that they were experimenting on them too."

"They are treating mutants as Ginny-pigs for a few less ugly people?" Mystique grew furious; there was nothing that angered her more than the news of mistreatment of her kind. "Wait hold on, what does that have to do with you blowing up buildings, in my form?"

"You heard about that?" Adela asked innocently.

"Of course, it's only all over the news."

" Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Mami. The reason why I was destroying the buildings was because I was trying to stop their production. And I only use your persona on missions because I wanted to honor you as an agent. For sixteen years I thought you were dead and never coming back. Seeing you right now is like seeing a ghost."

"In my form…mein Gott Adela, do you know how much trouble you have caused? You're killing innocent people."_ Like I haven't done the same, _Mystique thought briefly to herself. This was different, this was her now 21 year-old daughter. She was still young and naïve, she isn't as experience as Mystique is. "You know what, I'm going to help you finish you mission."

"You will?"

"Ja, but you most promise me one thing. You must never use my persona again."

"I promise."

**To be continue…**

_**Mein Gott: My God**_

**mein kleines Mädchen****.****: little girl**

**Mein kleiner Engel****: my little angel**

**Wartezeit: Wait**

**Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Mami: I'm really sorry Mommy**

**So Mystique's husband and daughter did survive the fire. Now that we got that covered we can move on. Stay tuned for the next chapter. If you like it you know what to do, Review!**


	12. sorry

Chapter 12

The next morning

"Kurt," a voice beckoned. "Kurt, wake up."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. He was exhausted, he didn't return back to the motel until 2:00 in the morning. By the time he got back Mystique was already asleep and Adela was gone. "Huh?" he responded. Kurt sat up in his bed and looked over towards Mystique's bed assuming that it was her calling him, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Kurt!" The voice called him again.

Kurt looked across the room and saw a projection of Professor Xavier sitting in an armchair.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Kurt it is me. I've come to check up on the progress of the mission. Did you find the impersonator?"

"Uh…" Before Kurt could respond Mystique walk out of the bathroom with a robe on.

"Charles!" Mystique said surprised. "I wasn't expecting you." She looked over at Kurt assuming he must have told.

"I just came to monitor progress of the mission. Did you find your impersonator?" the Professor asked.

"Oh, like you don't know." Mystique mumbled.

"Know what, Mystique?"

"I bet you knew all along about the true identity of my impersonator, trying to get me to turn her over to you by threatening my life. You make me sick!"

"I assure you that I have no idea who your impersonator is, that's why I asked."

"Lair!" Mystique threw a lamp at the Professor's head and it phase through. Mystique changed forms and stormed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" The Professor asked Kurt.

"We just need more time, Professor, don't worry."

"Okay, I'll give you another week," said the Professor. "And Kurt, talk to her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just outside of Salzburg

Mystique kneeled in front of two tombstones with the names Marta Darkholme and George Darkholme. She placed two pots of flowers on each grave. "It's been over 50 something years since I last been in this part of Austria." Mystique laughed to herself. "I have been busy. In those years I had three children: 2 boys and a girl, well, two girls if you count my daughter I adopted. I know, Papa, you would never predict that anyone was willing to have sex with anyone as hideous as me, but it's true. I was even married for a while, which resulted in my 2 youngest children. I don't think you would approve of them though, their blue like me with golden eyes." Mystique began to tear up.

"It wasn't until I had my daughter that I understood what it must have been like for you to have me. There is a sense of shame in having a child that is so… different, especially when you know it was your own genetics that caused it. It took me a little while to accept it, but at least I grew to accept it. I showed her the love and affection that she deserved. Something you never tried to do with me!" Anger grew within. She knocked over the plant. "I loved you but you treated me like dirt! Like I was nothing! You beat me, neglected me, and called me worst names than the kids at school! You never protected me, you never loved me!" Mystique yelled.

She thought for a second about how she never protected any of her children. "Oh, Gott I'm no better than you." She sighed. "I only came to tell you that I'm finally ready to forgive you, for what you did. If I want peace with my children, I'm going to need peace with my own parents."

The wind blew and the foul smell of brimstone lingered in the breeze.

Kurt appeared behind her. "How did you find me?" Mystique asked not making eye contact.

"Did the Professor mention that the piece in your ear allows us to track you?"

"A tracking device within an anti-tracking device. Wow that Forge is a clever one." Mystique said sarcastically.

"Vhy did you come here of all places?"

"I just wanted to make some amends with some my family members."

Kurt read the tombstones. "Marta Darkholme 1879-1909, George Darkholme 1875-1914, are these your grandparents?"

"Actually, they're yours." Mystique said getting off the ground. "I'm older than I look, Kurt. Since when did you decide to talk to me anyway, I thought you were giving me the silent treatment."

"I stopped. If you don't mind me asking, how old …"

"Am I really? A lady never reveals her real age, but I have been 35 for a while now."

"Quite awhile." Kurt murmured

"So, is the Professor going to turn off the device or are you here to take it away. I presume that you told Xavier everything."

"Actually, I didn't tell him a thing. I even convinced him to give us more time."

"You sneaky devil…not literally."

"He gave us another week."

"Us?" Mystique asked.

"Us. I want to stay until you come with a final decision on what to do with my sister."

"So, now you believe me."

"Not at first, but I met a man at a bar last night and his name was Conrad Shaffer. My father's name was Conrad, right?"

"Ja. You saw him?" Mystique asked surprised.

"Ja. I figured since he is still alive, your Adela must have survived the fire too. So, that had to be her."

"I told you, so."

**I really want to add a scene where Mystique confronts her father even though he is dead. In the next chapter Mystique is going to help Adela finish her mission. I hope you like this chapter if you do R&R **


	13. Guardian angels

**Chapter 13**

**Laboratory in Salzburg, Austria**

"What happened here? This place is a mess." Miss Carlson the CEO of house of Dermatology asked, in German, one of the guards at the laboratory. She looks around viewing the damage that was cause by Adela.

"She attempted to take the test subjects, Fraulein Carlson." said the guard.

"Err, there is no doubt she won't stop until she completely sabotages our operations. If she takes our test subjects we may have to go back to testing on mice. It would tack on years and millions to research and development."

"If she does, we still can get more mutants with our shape-shifter tracking device." said her assistance.

"Not for long, she knows where our base of operation is. She would try to destroy it."

"Not to worry, Fraulein Carlson, she was stopped by two shape-shifters, they seem to have gotten pass our tracking device." said the guard.

"Shape shifters on our side. This could be beneficial. " Miss Carlson said more to herself. "Prepare for her arrival, I have a feeling she will return."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Somewhere in Salzburg**

Mystique and Kurt entered a rundown diner.

"Mystique, do ve have to eat here? I saw a nice little restaurant around the corner." Kurt asked, but Mystique ignored him. "Hey, I never tried the McDonalds out here, can ve?"

"Nein, they taste the same in every country. Besides I'm looking for someone." Mystique looked around the room. On the other side of the room there was a young woman with short black hair sitting at a booth by herself, looking out the window.

"Vho are you looking for?" Kurt asked.

"Her." Mystique pointed to the dark haired woman. She continued to walk towards the booth. Kurt curiously followed behind her looking at cobwebs in the corners and the flies around the trash dispensers.

Mystique approaches the table and the young woman turned around and smiled. "Mami!" It was Adela. Mystique was easily recognized; she used the same form she used to use during the years she was married to her husband Baron Shaffer (imagine Bri from Desperate Housewives). Adela did the same by appearing as herself only with the exception of ivory skin instead of blue. "Please sit down." She said in German.

Mystique sat down across from Adela and Kurt sat next to her. Kurt stared fixated on Adela, he was too angry to appreciate her before. Now, he was just so amazed to meet another person apart of his family. Another piece of the puzzle of what his past was like. So far he learned that his family was rich and he had a father and sister that he never met. The only question is, is how did his life end up like this? How did he end up growing up on a farm with human parents, having an enemy for a mother, a secret agent for a sister, and a father who's a drunk?

"So…" Mystique asked trying to break the silence. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to…to um…" Adela began to speak, but was so distracted by the stranger sitting across from her and growing more irritated by his staring. "I need you to rescue the shape-shifters in the laboratory while I... I… would you stop staring at me! Mami, who is this guy?"

"Ich bin traurig! I'm just so happy to meet you…Schwester."

"Schwester?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce you two, this is kleiner Bruder Kurt."

"You mean, wenig Kurtie!" Adela asked surprised. They stood up and hugged each other. "Mein Gott, you're so big and so old!" They sat back down in their sits. "You should be about 16 years old now, right?"

"Well, 16 ½." Kurt answered.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe you two are sitting in front of me right now. You know, Papa took it so hard when we lost you. It seemed like a part of him died. We were convinced you had died in the fire after the fifth year of searching. We even made a memorial for you both. But here you are. Alive!" Adela covered her face with her hands.

"Do you know where he is, now? Our Papa." Kurt asked.

"Nein, we moved around a lot, he could be anywhere in Austria. We kept moving to different areas in Austria where the rumors of the 'Dämon Baroness' hadn't spread. After what happened he became extremely over protective over me and kept me in the house majority of the time. Once I got my powers I left him and lost all contact with him. I have no idea where he is, now. Probably, he's still moving around getting lost in another glass of vodka." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry; I'm getting too carried away. We should get back to business. Where were we?"

Mystique looked away trying to hold back her own tears. She hated crying she felt it made her weak. She missed her husband a great deal over the years, wondering what he was doing now and how he was. Was he remarried now or did he remain single? Even though she initially married him for his money, he was the only man who ever loved her for her and not for some disguise she wore. He had showed the love she always craved for. He held a special in her heart even over the years she tried to cover it up. _Think of happy thoughts, think of happy thought. _Mystique thought. She thought of the time she left Scott in the desert without his glasses. _That's better. _Once she got a hold of the tears she continued with the conversation. "You wanted me to rescue the shape-shifters."

"Ja, you get the shape-shifters while I retrieve and destroy the tracking device."

"But, what if they track you down before you get to it?" Mystique asked.

"I can handle myself. Besides the guards would be more distracted by the escape of the test subjects and you can rescue them faster seeing that you can get pass their tracking device. How can you guys do that anyway?"

"My scrambler allows me to be undetected." Mystique said.

"I'm not a shape-shifters. I'm a teleportor. I have a holowatch that can change my appearance." Kurt answered.

"He can port us in the laboratory." Mystique added.

"Vhat, I didn't volunteer." Kurt whispered to Mystique.

"What about 'us' working together? You promised." Mystique whispered back.

"Fine I'll do it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Laboratory**

Kurt ported Mystique and Adela in the hallway where the first saw Adela.

"Wow, what a rush! I wish I could do that." Adela said. She changed into her Mystique form. "I got to go, go luck!" She took off running down the hall.

_Why did she have to turn into me? _Mystique asked herself. "Come on Kurt, they're this way." Mystique dragged Kurt to the door she remembered seeing the test subjects in.

She bust down the door and saw at least 50 men and women in the room laying on cots they were all connected to wires that kept them tranquil.

"Kurt, help me unplug them." Mystique said starting to pull apart wires connect to an elderly looking woman. Kurt ported to each person unplugging the wire from his or her bodies.

They began to wake up.

"Danke, Fraulein, danke!" said the elderly woman.

"Look, we all need to leave quickly before…" Mystique paused. She turned around and enlarged her eardrums. She overheard the sound of footsteps. "We got to get out of here now!"

"We're right behind!" She saw that the shape-shifters stood strong and were ready for anything.

"Then let's go!" Mystique cocked her gun and led the way outside the lab room they continued down the hall.

"Shot anything that moves!" They heard one of the guards say.

They saw a group of guards rushing towards them. A man turned into a rhino and ran over the guards. Two more shape-shifters turned into wolves biting their legs. The elderly woman turned into a giant green monster strangling some of the guards. Mystique aims for the center and shot anyone who was in the way of the bullet. Kurt used his tail to whip some of the guards.

They continued to approach the gate to freedom. A guard had gun aimed directly at Mystique. A lion a pounced on the guard and shot the lion instead. The lion morphed back into 10 year-old boy with bright yellow spotted skin. His leg was bleeding profusely. Mystique swiftly picked him up and carried him on her hip. "You're gonna be alright kid, just hang on." She whispered to him.

They finally make it out the gate. Mystique gently lays the boy on the ground. "It's over kid, you're free." She takes off her sock and ties it around his leg to put pressure on it. He stares up at her.

Kurt ported next to Mystique with two other injured people.

"Danke, to you both. You're our guardian angels." said one of the older shape-shifters.

"Aw, bitte schön." Kurt said.

Mystique ignored their thanks she was more concerned about Adela. She tried to contact her on her radio. "The shifters are safe, over. Respond… Respond!" Mystique said. "Why aren't you answering?" She tried again. "Mystique 2, respond." She became worried. "Kurt, she's not responding. She could be in trouble or worse. I need you to go get her."

"I'm sure she's fine, besides I don't know where she is. I can't port if I don't know where it is." Kurt said.

"Then I'll get her myself." As soon as Mystique approached the gate the whole building exploded. "No!" Mystique yelled and fell to her knees sobbing watching the flames engulfing the building. Her child lost again to a raging fire.

**Ich bin traurig**** - I'm sorry **

**Schwester- sister**

**wenig Kurtie- little Kurtie**

**Did Adela make it out okay or did she die in the explosion? Find out in Chapter14. Oh yeah, please review. :)**


	14. Life

Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait for the update. In this chapter I'll tell you what really happened to Adela.**

Adela lurked down the deserted halls of the facility in her soldier form. It was uneasily quiet, usually there would soldiers working and carrying on with their business from the other times she had tried to breach the security. She began feeling nervous and look over her uncommonly buff shoulder every step of the way. _Maybe they're to busy torturing Mami and Kurt. Oh God, I hope not._ She thought to her self.

From her past experiences here, she knew that the Database room was exactly in the center of the facility. It seemed too obvious of a location for the core room of operations. Maybe it could be hidden somewhere like underground, but in the center on the main floor, it was too predictable. But there it was, the room of utmost importance, the room that led to the closing of her mission. She saw a solid steel door with a large label saying DATABASE above it. On the right side of the door there was a fingerprint security detector. It seemed all too easy. In all the times she attempted to get to this point, this attempt acquired far less effort than usual.

Adela thought she was just being too analytical, so she morphed into Ms. Carlson and placed her falsified hand on the detector. The door slid open with a whoosh. The room was empty all that was there were four whitewashed walls, a chair and a blinding light coming from above. Adela squinted her eyes and could make out a blurry image of a woman's shape.

"Get her!" the woman's voice called.

Two soldiers approach her and one of them knocked her in the back of her neck. They forced her down in the chair and placed shackles on her wrists and ankles. Adela blacked out for a bit but slowly regained her vision. She saw the woman more clearly now with peach skin, pale blue eyes, and curly locks of blonde hair. It was Ms. Carlson, Adela's arched foe the creator of the House of Dermatology.

"You thought you could get away from me didn't you?" Ms. Carlson questioned only inches from Adela face. "You may leave now boys. I can handle it from here." Ms. Carlson excused them. The boys left as she commanded.

Adela morphed back into her Mystique form and began to squirm around in the chair. She made her limbs skinner to wiggle her way out of the shackles, but the shackles painfully clamped down on her thinner body.

Ms. Carlson laughed at her misery. "Do you think I'm stupid? I worked with shapeshifers for a living. I know how to capture them." She began to circle her. "But I must admit you have been the hardest one to catch. Seriously, burning down my factories, killing my workers, did you think you were going to get away with it? You'll pay for all you've done, Mystique."

"I'm not Mystique." Adela said dully. She morphed back into her true form and winced from the shackles latching down on her new form.

"So you the daughter of that witch, Adela right?"

"How… how do you know my name?" Adela asked amazed. For the pass three years after leaving her Papa no has called her by her real name, except for her mother that is.

"I know all about you, you and that wicked monstrosity you call mother. She is a notorious villain of the Austria Intelligence Division. She worked for AID some time in the seventies. On one her missions they sent her to collect valuable data of how to use mutant DNA to locate shapeshifers. Some say she ran off with it and some say she gave it to another agency she worked for on the side. All that is known is that she never came back."

"What does my mother's past anything to do with me? How do you know about my family?" Adela asked inquisitively.

"When I was younger my father was the gardener of Baron Conrad Shaffer II and his wife Baroness Raven Shaffer. He knew about the dirty secrets that were hidden behind those stonewalls of your mansion. The only reason why he kept quiet for as long as he did was due the bribes your father made. But then came the day your vile mother fired him. So he exposed you and your family in return."

"No, it was your father who did that? He destroyed my family, that fire separated us for years!" Adela cried.

"Boo who. Your family deserved it. Your mother steeled my father's job, the same way she steeled the data, the same way I steeled the data back." An evil laugh roared out of her throat. "It's not fair for the most hideous beast to turn into a beauty anytime they want. So I made it fair for humans to be able do the same. Thanks to that data of course."

"You bitch!" Adela spat in her eye. "You're hurting innocent people!"

"People? They're not People?" Ms. Carlson said in her face.

Adela morphed into lioness and attempted to bite Ms. Carlson. Ms. Carlson backed away to quickly to do so. The shackled clamped down tightly on her ruffled fur, she whimpered and resorted back to her true form.

"Temper, temper." Ms. Carlson mused.

A large ringing noise burst from the speakers above. Red and white lights flashed over their faces. Ms. Carlson looked around flustered. She quickly reached for her radio and accidentally dropped something. Adela squinted to see what was. It looked like a key chain she had seen it so many times on the other soldiers.

"What the hell is going on?" Ms. Carlson said into the radio.

"It the shapeshifers, Fraulein, they have escaped. They are being led by 2 blue mutants."

"Why were not able to track them down first? That is what I'm paying you for isn't it?"

"We couldn't track them, they're not shapeshifers." Said the soldier.

"Shit! If they escape the will newscasters everywhere and I will be ruined." She looked over at Adela who was merely laughing at the whole situation.

"So she steels again." Adela laughed even harder.

Ms. Carlson grew more and more irritated. _I can't afford the bad publicity. I can just start over, but how?_ She thought. She picked up her radio again. "Let them go. We can always get more shapeshifers."

Adela immediately stopped laughing. Ms. Carlson stared down at Adela's belt and saw a time bomb. "Were you planning to use this?" She took the bomb off Adela's belt. "Here let me do it for you." She set the bomb for 5 minutes. "That should be enough time." She ran to the door. "Aufwiedersehen, Adela!"

Adela tried once more to break free from the shackles but it was no use. She peered down at the key chain again and on it were the letters CKS. She thought of name that it could mean, _Carlson Kills Shapeshifers, Carlson's Kneeling Soldiers, Crooks Kill Siblings. _Then she remembered Carlson saying that she stold the data, _But from whom? Who did Mami give the data to? _Adela pondered. _Who did she trust more than anyone else to give that data away? Data that was leading to end of all undercover shapeshifers, _

"The shifters are safe, over. Respond… Respond! Mystique 2, respond" Her mother yelled in the radio.

She snapped back realizing she was running out time. _How am I going to get out of this? I can't morph_. She remembered her father and how he used to cheat at playing tag because he always teleported before she could reach him. Then she thought of her newly found brother who could too teleport. _I need to teleport. Maybe if I take the form of Kurt I could teleport._ It was worth a shot, she had no other option. So she morphed into Kurt. Her light blue skin began to spout royal blue hair and a pointed tail grew from the end of her spin. The shackles automatically locked down on to her new fuzzy body. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated. _Port, port, port, _she chanted in her mind. _Port, port, come on, _she continued. The timer was already on it last minute. _Port!_

BAMF.

Adela slowly open her eyes and realized she was back outside the gate she entered. "I did it? I did it!" She screamed. She began to dance with excitement. She paused and saw a large group of people from a distance. Then she saw woman she thought was her mother, begin to approach the building then all of a sudden it exploded.

**I hope you like my update. I hope it makes up for lost times. :**


	15. New Day

Chapter 15

**Okay… next chapter.**

Kurt slowly approached Mystique who was on her knees in front of the entrance. Her mouth was still open in shock of the event. He saw flickering flames of fire in the reflection of her tears. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

Mystique didn't respond and remained in the same state she was in. "Come on, the shape-shifters are safe. There's nothing else we can do. Let's go."

He lifted her off the ground and placed her arm over his shoulders. She hanged on him seemingly lifeless. The other shape-shifters stared at her curious of what was going on.

"Is she alright? What happened?" the little green boy asked.

"Do vorry, she'll be fine. Are you guys able to care for yourselves from here?" Kurt asked trying to prop up Mystique a little more. _For a woman so slim she is really heavy._

"Yeah, we'll be all right." Answered a tall bearded man with a thick Czech accent.

"Thank you so much again, Herr." said a young teenage girl with scaly skin.

"You take care now, you and your mother." The old woman said approaching Kurt to hug him. She kissed him on the cheek and caused Kurt to blush.

"I will. You guys take care too."

She bent down and lifted Mystique's head. She wept away Mystique's tears and brushed her cheek a little. Mystique stared at her in her eyes. "I hope you find her." The old woman whispered.

Kurt bade them good-bye and teleported back to the hotel.

Kurt turned the lights on. He unwrap his arm from around her waist and sat her gently on her bed. She was obviously still grief-stricken and her face remained as blank as it was before. He helped take off her boots and propped legs on her mattress. Kurt was surprised, he never seen her like this before, so helpless, so depressed. He wondered for a second whether she reacted like this when she lost him. He ignored his notion and walked off to the restroom to get ready for bed.

"I can't believe she's gone." Kurt paused. It was the first she said after the explosion. "I just held her in my arms the other day and now she's gone, never coming back."

"You heard vhat the lady said. Ve'll find her. If she's anything like you she'll be fine."

Everything Kurt said went in one ear and out the other. "After all these years I got to see her again, my only child that still called me Mami or any form of mother. It's… it's all my fault. I should have stopped her. I should have convinced to quit while she was ahead."

"If you did those shape-shifters vould've never been saved. If it vasn't for you they could have been killed or mutilated." He walked back over to Mystique and lied her down. "You need some sleep." He covered her up with her comforter. "Ve'll find her I promise…Mutter." A weird word that came from his lips. He had called her that only once before, but he said it with disappointment. This "Mutter" was different; he said it this time without shame. He walked off again to the restroom.

"I love you, Kurt." were her final words before closing her eyes to sleep. Kurt's heart nearly melted as he reached for his toothbrush. For the first time they sounded like a real family.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days went by and Mystique still hasn't snapped back yet. She kept her face buried in the photo album looking at her only pictures of Adela as a child. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Room service." said a man outside the door.

Kurt caution Mystique to change her form. "Coming!" Kurt turned on his image inducer.

Kurt opens the door and saw a tray full of waffles, sausages, fruit, and orange juice.

"Danke," Kurt said to the waiter trying to hurry him out.

"Wait, this was delivered this morning" He reached in his pocket. "A letter to a Fraulein Raven Darkholme."

"_Frau _Raven Darkholme-Shaffer." Mystique corrected him approaching the door. She was still in her robe and slippers. She snatched the letter from his hands. "_Danke_." She said with a sneer and attempted to shut the door.

"Vait, your food!" said the waiter.

_Finally, she's showing signs of her old self. Since when did she start to use Vater's last name. _Kurt thought and wheeled the tray into the room with a wry smile. He closed the door and Mystique immediately resorted back to her true form. She inquisitively opened up the letter and from reading the first two words she was in near tears. Kurt knew who it was from her expression.

_Dear Mami, _

_I know your surprise to hear from me. I managed to escape the explosion without even a scratch if you can believe that. I am currently hiding out in a nearby town just outside of Salzburg. The shape-shifters that you saved were on television last night. Did you see them? They were exposing the House of Dermatology in all its horrors; but that Ms. Carlson wiped her slate clean somehow. They said they found no proof of convicting her. Anyway, I wanted to ask you out to eat tomorrow at sundown the address is on the bottom.  
Love, _

_Adela Darkholme-Shaffer a.k.a Copycat _

Mystique smiled at Adela's signature. _She has her own identity now._

**Next chapter coming up soon :)**


	16. No good deed

Chapter 16

The next day, Kurt was so happy to see Mystique back in action again. Kurt smiled at the way she spent hours in the mirror choosing what form she was going to wear today.

"What do you think of this one?" She changed her blue skin to a soft shade of ivory and grew out her hair to long locks red that hung done to the center of her back. She wore a green trench coat that went to her knees with a back skirt and white top.

"Um…" Kurt paused for a second stunned by how beautiful she was. "It's a little too hot outside for a trench coat."

"You're right." She simply morphed to wearing some figure fitting jeans and a silk tank top. She looked at the clock. "I got to go, are you sure you don't want to go? You'll get to spend some 'quality time' with your sister. Come on, I don't want to go alone."

"Nein, I'll stay here. You two need to spend one on one time, I spent plenty of that with you all ready."

"Fine then, here's some money for food. I might be back late tonight. Tschüss!"

"Tschüss, Mutter." Kurt said.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. They both paused kind of confused by the gesture. Kurt put his hand on his cheek where she left her kiss and smiled. She smiled back at him. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "I'll tell her you said 'hallo'." She left.

"Okay!" Kurt felt his cheek again mused over her kiss and fell back on his bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mystique could not believe where she was. The town Adela was hiding out in was the same small town she grew up in. The town had changed a lot over the years; there were paved roads now, different shops, and tall apartment building. The small town of about 200 people sparked to thousands. She looked across the street and saw _Wilhelm's Bäckerei _she used to go to all the time as a child when her father was gone at all hours of the night. She remembered scrounging up as many coins as she could just to buy a toblerone to eat for the day. She looked at the address on the letter and realized it was address of the bakery. The bakery became more of a coffee shop than old bakery she remembered. She looked inside and saw a young woman with purple hair sitting in one of the cozy sofas in the bakery. Mystique saw a glimpse of the girls emerald eyes and knew distinctly it was Adela. She could not believe that the daughter she had once thought was gone forever was sitting right before her very eyes. Mystique walked in and approached Adela who was intently reading her book by Oscar Wilde.

"Adela?"

Adela recognized her voice and looked up from her book. "Mami!"

Adela jumped up from her sit and embraced her mother tightly. "Oh, Adela I missed you so much." Mystique let go. "Never scare me like that again. I thought you died." She whispered.

"Sorry, Mami. I thought I was going to die too." She whispered back.

"How did you escape?"

"I can't tell you in here. How about I buy you a toblerone and we can talk about that outside."

She put her book back in her purse and bought them both a toblerone and a coffee to go. They walked down street.

"So how _did_ you escape? I saw the building explode and collapse."

"I don't know exactly. I knew I could change into anyone, but I wanted to know if I copied a mutant's form would I receive their powers as well."

"I was always curious of that too. I can copy everything to feature right down to the fingerprint, but I can't duplicate their mutation."

"But that's just it, I found out I can copy a mutation. When I was capture and chained down by Ms. Carlson I morphed into Kurt and I was able to teleport out of the building before it exploded."

"But how?"

"I don't know. I just concentrated on his power to teleport and just did it."

_That impossible if Adela was a shape-shifter she could only match the exterior of another person, but internally they are the same. They can't duplicate a power or at least I can't, and I have tried countless amounts of times. _"Adela how did you come to learn you were a shape-shifter?" Mystique asked curiously.

"Well, I grew tired of being coped up and having to move place to place. I would try going to school with makeup and sunglasses, but I always got caught; either my makeup rubbed off or people saw my yellow and green eyes and get scared. Papa finally got tired of moving around all the time and just kept me hidden in the house. He told me the only way I was going to able to leave is if I 'magically' inherit your powers to shape shift. So I tried to train myself to do so."

"You _trained _yourself to shape shift? Adela you don't train yourself to learn your mutant powers they just happen. Adela I don't think you a shape-shifter, you're an imitator. You can imitate any power you want. The reason why you were able to shape shift is because you concentrated on my powers and were able to imitate them."

"Really?"

"Ja. Adela do you realize how unbelievably powerful you are. You can literally be anyone you want; you can have any power you want. If you learn to master your power you can be unstoppable." _My own daughter can be the strongest mutant on earth. She could possibly be stronger than Apocalypse himself. But who can train her? I tried training Rogue, but that didn't work out that well. What about Xavier? No, he'll try to shelter her like he did with Rogue and Jean._

Mystique was interrupted by her thoughts when Adela pushed her out of the way into an ally.

"What was that for?" Mystique asked.

Adela hushed her. They saw a white car slowly drive by with dark tinted windows. There was a golden symbol on the back. It was an eagle and surrounding it was a circle with letters AID.

"They're after me." Adela said with fear in her voice. "They won't stop until they see me dead."

"I know the feeling." Mystique said to her daughter.

"The only reason why I went rogue on the mission was because they were hurting innocent mutants. I couldn't let that happen without doing something about it." Adela remembered what Ms. Carlson had told her about her mother. How she too, had went rogue and left AID. "Why did you run away from AID, Mami? What made you leave?"

"I ran away from AID because I couldn't let anyone get the data to track down shape-shifters. It would have the ruin to my career, as I knew it. As you can see, nothing but horrible things came from that data. Who took it and gave it to DHS and Ms. Carlson exactly, I will never know."

_I know who took it._ Adela thought briefly. "Why couldn't you just give it to AID they wouldn't use it against you, you're one of them."

"They would have used it to track down other shape-shifters to recruit them. I liked being the only one." She laughed. "Besides I knew I couldn't return anyway and I didn't want them to find me."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me now; I'm in no hurry to go home tonight anyway."

"Well I was on a mission in Berlin when I met an opposing agent named Victor Creed. He was a strong but vicious man who enjoyed a kill like any other assassin. To sway off the mission, I seduced him and we engaged in hot passionate…"

"Okay you don't have to describe that part."

"Well anyway our relationship lasted for a couple of weeks. When I received his trust I was able to get him to tell me where I could find the data. Then I called the police and he was captured. It allowed me to retrieve the data without any troubles. But before I went back to Austria I began to feel nauseous. I went to a nearby clinic and found out I was pregnant. I knew I couldn't return so I went M.I.A. and fled to America."

"What? You mean I have another sibling out there and you never told me before." Adela chastised.

"Ja, you have an older brother, thirteen years older to be exact. I never told anyone about him not even the father. I gave him up for adoption soon after he was born."_ Well, not that soon. _She remembered. She actually kept him for a few years until Irene told her that he was merely a human.

"Where is he now?"

"He's a senator in some state now."

"If you don't mine me asking, who did you gave the data to? Obviously you didn't keep it or else it wouldn't get out so fast. Who did you trust enough to give it to?"

"I gave it your father. He was one of the few people in this world who ever loved me. I knew deep in my heart that he would never use it against me."

_She gave it to Papa?_ Suddenly she remembered the conversation Ms. Carlson and her had. She remembered how she mentioned that the tracking device was stolen. She thought of the letters on it then it hit her. _Mein Gott! Papa's name is Conrad Shaffer and the initials on that tracking device were C.K.S. Is it possible that Papa made the tracking device had?_ "Mami, what is Papa's middle name?"

"I'd never forget it. Your Papa middle name is Kurt, we named Kurt after him. I'm surprised you didn't know that already."

_Nein! Papa how could you? Should I tell her? Nein, it'll hurt her and I already hurt her enough._

They see the white car pass by again and Adela gets scared again she drags Mystique more into the alley. Adela takes on another form. She stops around the corner sits beside a dumpster. "Mami I'm…I'm scared. I don't want to die. I'm too young I still have my whole life in head of me. I just…just wanted to help."

"I know what you're going through, Adela. It always seems that no good deed goes unpunished. But, Adela no matter how many forms you take they'll still find you. You're not safe here in Austria. Go back to America with Kurt and me; there is a school there where they can protect you. It's called Xavier's School for the Gifted they helped mutants like us. Please come with me, it's the only way I can guarantee your safety."

Adela nodded and took Mystique's hand.

"You can stay in the hotel with us tonight. I'll pay for another room and we can leave for America tomorrow."

Adela teleported them back to the hotel.

**I hope you like this chapter and remember that reviews are always appreciated. **


	17. For the Best

Chapter 17

It was late at night and Mystique had just returned to her room after bidding Adela a good night. She opened the door to find a dim light coming from around the corner. She smiled at the thought of her son waiting up for her.

"I'm back." She announced hanging up her coat. "I convinced Adela to go back to America with us. She seemed pretty excited about the idea." She continued down the hallway. "We can go whenever you're…" She paused.

She saw Kurt sitting up in his bed intently gazing at the photo album on his lap. His eyes were glistening with tears. "…ready." She finished.

"Is this what you've been doing the whole time I was gone. What are you looking at anyway?" She went over to him and peered over at the photos in the album. They were photos of Kurt as a baby, but the baby in the pictures looked different than Kurt did now. He was still blue with yellow eyes, but there was no fur, no deformed fingers, no tail, and no adorable pointy ears. He looked normal, well as normal as a blue boy could get.

Kurt looked up at her. "Vhat happened to me?" Kurt choked out.

There. There were the dreaded words Raven was hoping to avoid this whole trip. She finally had his trust and she did not want to ruin it with the truth.

"Wow, I'm tired. It's a little late to be reminiscing don't you think?"

"Mutter," Raven sighed. "Please…please tell me."

Raven sat on her bed with a whomp. "So I'm guessing that spineless Xavier told you nothing?"

Kurt shook his head no.

"Well, I told you about the fire and how Magneto rescued us."

Kurt nodded.

"He offered me free room and board at the castle only if I allowed him to run experiments on you. He swore the experiments would improve you, make your future powers stronger, and make them come sooner."She paused. "And…I… I agreed to the deal. You must understand I was desperate, we were desperate. I had no place to go and… I thought that if your powers can sooner it would be easier for you to protect yourself and…" She looked away. "But it was a trick. He turned you into a blue-furred demon. I only wanted what was best for you, honestly. But, I ended up losing you in the process." She finished. She couldn't bear to look him in his eyes. "I'm sorry Kurt. It was all my fault. I understand completely if you hate me for it."

Kurt took her hand in his fuzzy one. "Nein, you did do vhat vas best for me."

She looked up at him. His blue tail waved back and forth. He picked up the photo album again. "This one is my favorite." It was a picture of Mystique holding him for the first time. Her skin was gleaming with sweat and her red hair was sticking to her face, but she had the most proud smile on her face as gazed down at her son.

She smiled at him. "I don't know the picture of you wailing up a storm during your first bath is one of my favorites." She laughed

&

They all arrived back at the mansion.

"Vell, Adela this is it, the mansion. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It's vonderful you'll love it!" he told his sister.

The Professor and Storm waited for them at the top of the stairs. Kurt hurried her out of the limo and Mystique trailed behind.

"Professor, this is Adela Shafer. She has agreed to join the X-Men." Kurt announced.

Adela chuckled at her brother's enthusiasm.

"The name is Copycat." Adela stated.

"And what is the reason behind such a name?" Xavier asked.

Adela morphed into the Professor. ( Because I can do this.) Adela said telepathically.

(Impressive, but do you really look like?) Xavier asked.

Adela morphed into her true form.

Xavier gasped at the sight of her light blue skin and yellow and green eyes. The reason behind Mystique stalling and outburst days earlier was now fully apparent. He looked over at Mystique at the bottom of the stairs with her head down.

"Professor?" Storm snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, this is Ororo Monroe also called Storm. She'll show you to your room and I'm sure Kurt would love to show you around."

"Of course!" Kurt helped carry her bags and followed Storm to the new room leaving Xavier and Mystique alone.

"Mystique, will you join in my office."

-

Raven takes a seat across from Xavier's desk.

Xavier sat back in his seat and twiddled his fingers. "Raven, you amaze me. The woman who left here had no desire to aid me in any way or my mutant school, but yet you did what I requested."

"It threaten my life,"

"Even if it meant handing over your own child to me," Raven looked away. "It is quite obvious she is your daughter. I am curious as to why you are willing to go through with this. You despise the X-Men and everything we stand for. Why would you allow her to join? "

"Because I want what's best for her. She is safe here. Even if it means fighting her as an enemy," She whispered.

"It doesn't have to be that way Raven and you know that. You can still join us. Is your pride really that important…"

"Stop! Just, stop! Don't give me that bullshit to make me feel guilty! I don't belong here and you know damn well you don't want me here either!"

"I do want you here." Raven paused. "The work you did to free those mutant ginny-pigs was astounding. I could use a special agent of your excalibur to do such dirty jobs my X-men can't handle." He pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to her.

"What are these for?"

"Those are keys to one of my safe houses in Brooklyn. You're right about one thing; I can't trust you to stay in the mansion." He admitted. "I'll pay you for every mission you complete and allow your children to visit you whenever they desire. Does that sound like a deal?"

Raven thought it over for a second. "Do I get to use lethal weapons?"

"No."

"Fine then, throw in that bobby pin and PDA and you have yourself a deal."

"Deal." They shook hands.

**I don't know if I should end the story here. If they're any request for more just tell me.**


End file.
